1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a missile launcher, and, more particularly, to an optical and infrared TRACKING system for use in such a missile launcher to split the optical information received from a target into visible light portions and near infrared components.
2. Description of Related Art
Known portable missile launchers at the present time include both direct viewing capability and near infrared traffic equipment (specifically, direct viewing is utilized during daylight when the target is relatively exposed and not camouflaged). The near infrared tracking system is used to follow a beacon mounted in the rear of the missile with signals generated thereby utilized to redirect the missile, if needed, along such a path as to effect engagement with the target.
Known dual systems of this kind utilize separate visual and near infrared objective lenses with separate optical axes which require periodic in-field adjustments to assure and maintain boresight. These are both inconvenient and time consuming in necessitating the user of the equipment to make adjustments in both systems for realignment purposes to achieve boresight control.